Miraculous-Maniacs
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Los hermanos Warner visitan París para pasar el rato y también ayudar a los 2 superhéroes de este lugar. Nueva Imagen de Portada creada el 25 de abril del 2020 creada por mi.


Miraculous-Maniacs

 **París**

En la ciudad, específicamente en el puente de las artes, las personas caminaban disfrutando el paisaje que se veía en el puente. Todo era tranquilidad hasta que…

 **¡CRASH!**

Dr. Rascahuele: "¡Wakko, eso no se come!" –grito el psiquiatra de los estudios Warner.

Wakko: "Es que tengo mucha hambre doc." –dijo el segundo hermano Warner.

Dr. Rascahuele: "Ya lo sé, pero primero vamos a pasar el rato. Para eso los lleve aquí" –dijo mientras lo alejaba de los candados del puente.

Yakko: "Lo se doc., el señor Plotz pidió este viaje para que "nos relajemos" de nuestras cosas".

Dot: "¿Y la enfermera?" –pregunto al psiquiatra.

Dr. Rascahuele: "Fue a comprar unos Croissants"

Mientras veian el lugar observaron a 2 personas quienes saltaban muy alto como si estuvieran escondiéndose, todas las personas miraban con asombros ya que se trataban de los protectores de parís: Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Dot: "¡Guau! Son esos superhéroes de que tanto hablan" –dijo asombrada soñando con ser una superheroina.

Wakko: "Seguro estaban luchando contra un villano".

Dr. Rascahuele: "Seguramente ahora vayamos donde la enfermera que de seguro nos están esperando".

Hermanos Warner: "Vamos" –gritaron emocionados.

Los hermanos y el psiquiatra se fueron del lugar para encontrarse con la enfermera. Yakko, Wakko y Dot se alegraron de estar en Francia una vez más y solo pesaron en algo: Nuevo lugar, nuevos problemas.

*Temas de los Animaniacs*

 **Es hora de Animaniacs, estamos locos de atar,**

 **ven y siéntate a observar, mucho te divertirás**

 **con Animaniacs.**

 **Ven con los Hermanos Warner**

 **y la Hermana Warner, Dot.**

 **Siempre estamos muy alegres entre alguna filmación.**

 **Nos salimos del país**

 **Trayendo caos sin cesar,**

 **no hay quien nos aguante si logramos escapar.**

 **¡Somos Animaniacs!**

 **Dot es bella, y Yakko no!**

 **Wakko es un comelón cuando escucha el saxofón**

 **en Animaniacs.**

 **Mira a Hawk Moth intentando**

 **demostrar su poder**

 **junto a Ladybug y Chat que lo harán siempre caer.**

 **Akumas por doquier,**

 **Villanos que vas a ver,**

 **con escritores locos no hay libretos que aprender.**

 **¡Somos Animaniacs!**

 **nos pagan sin trabajar**

 **estamos locos de atar como nadie puede estar.**

 **Somos animados,**

 **de remate estamos,**

 **Con estos Miraculous**

 **¡Animaniaaacs! Es como es.**

 **Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie**

En la panadería, la enfermera compraba los croissants siendo atendida por Tom.

Tom: "Dentro de poco los croissants estará listos señorita" –dijo mientras se ponía unos guantes.

Hola enfermera: "Muchas gracias señor" –dijo gentilmente.

Sin dudar, estas vacaciones la emociono tanto cuando fue anunciada junto con el Dr. Rascahuele por parte del Sr. Plotz por varias razones, ellos habían trabajado demasiado tiempo en los estudios Warner que fueron recompensados con todo pagado a Francia y por el otro lado era que se llevara a los hermanos Warner con ellos porque causarían problemas si ellos no estuvieran aquí.

De pronto en la puerta donde estaba los almacenes de los panes apareció una jovencita de cabello azul quien abrazo al panadero y creyó que era su hija.

Sabine: "Marinette, ya llegaste pronto" –dijo su madre.

Marinette: "Si mamá" –dijo entregándole unos panecillos dulces.

De ahí se abrió la puerta principal y apareció el Dr. Rascahuele junto con Yakko, Wakko y Dot quien observaban a todas los pasteles y bocadillos que habían.

Wakko: "¡Guau, cuantas delicias! Podemos llevar algunos" –dijo girando el brazo del psiquiatra.

Dr. Rascahuele: "Bueno voy a pedir" –dijo acercándose a Tom.

Marinette noto a los hermanos quienes observaban en todos lados y le dio curiosidad sus aspectos.

Marinette: "Vaya ¿quiénes son?" –les pregunto al trio.

Yakko/Wakko: "¡Somos los hermanos Warner!" –dijo saltando sobre ella.

Dot: "Y la hermana Warner" –dijo sentándose en su cabeza.

Dr. Rascahuele: "Chicos, bájense de la jovencita" –les regaño haciendo que bajaran de Marinette.

Tom: "¡¿Los hermanos Warner?! ¡De los Animaniacs!"

Yakko: "¡Tenemos un ganador!" –dijo con un micrófono mientras de la nada sonaba una campana.

Wakko: "Los únicos" –dijo mientras recibía la bolsa con los croissants.

Tom: "Ustedes son unas leyendas" –dijo emocionados.

Dot: "Quizás" –dijo mientras se juntaba con Wakko para revisar los croissants.

Hola enfermera: "Aquí tiene señor" –dijo entregándole el dinero.

Sabine: "Gracias" –dijo tomando el lugar de su esposo.

Marinette se sorprendió al ver a estrellas de televisión en la panadería de sus padres y mejor aún personajes de caricaturas.

Dr. Rascahuele: "Bueno nos tenemos que ir, adiós y gracias"

Tom: "Esperen, antes que se vayan por favor reciban este pastel como un regalo de un fan suyo".

Wakko: "¿En serio? Muchas gracias" –dijo tomando el pastel rápidamente.

Todos salieron de la panadería mientras un emocionado Tom los miraban haciendo que su esposa e hija lo miraran.

Tom: "Este fue el mejor día de todos" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Marinette: "Seguramente papá" –dijo mientras se iba a su habitación.

Al día siguiente los trio Warner caminaban hacia los lugares de París mientras hacían de las suyas como jugar en todas partes con las personas.

Yakko: "Bien hermanos ¿qué deberíamos hacer?" –les pregunto a sus hermanos.

Wakko: "Jugar con la pelota que me compro Rasqui" –dijo mencionando el apodo de su psiquiatra.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a jugar con la pelota mientras que Dot se miraba en un espejo diciéndose lo hermosa que se veía, luego de unos minutos Yakko pateo demasiado fuerte la pelota que fue volando hacia una escuela.

Wakko: "¡Mi pelota!"

Yakko: "No te preocupes Wakko lo recuperaremos" –dijo mientras los hermanos entraban en la escuela.

 **Escuela François**

En la escuela la señorita Bustier escribía en la pizarra mientras que los alumnos copiaban lo que escribía, Marinette no pudo escribir ya que se quedó mirando a cierto chico rubio que sentía un amor mientras que a lado suyo su amiga Alya la sacaba de su cabeza.

Alya: "Chica, despierta" –dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Marinette: "¿Ah? Oh si, perdón Alya" -dijo mientras copiaba.

Señorita Bustier: "Bien alumnos hoy hablaremos de un tema muy importante, hablaremos de…

 **¡PLAF!**

De pronto una pelota abrió bruscamente la puerta haciendo que rebotara lentamente hasta detenerse en los pies de la señorita Bustier.

Nino: "¿Una pelota?" –pregunto confuso.

Kim: "Tenemos una nueva cancha en el patio" –dijo emocionado mientras soñaba jugando futbol con la liga mayores.

Sabrina: "No será un Akuma relacionado con el futbol" –dijo un poco asustada.

Chloe: "Ach, por favor Sabrina ¿Qué clase de villano seria un…

"¡Salgan de aquí!" –grito alguien desde afuera.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta y vieron al conserje quien estaba siendo acorralado por los Animaniacs quienes se balanceaba con su cuerpo.

Wakko: "Eres menos resistente que Ralph" –dijo metiendo su cabeza en la manga de su camisa.

De ahí Wakko observo su pelota y salió del conserje para recuperarlo.

Yakko: "Bueno amigo gracias por el recibimiento" –dijo.

Agarro su cara mientras lo besaba en la mejilla mientras corría hacia su hermano dejando al conserje desmayado por todo lo que le hicieron pasar. Al entrar el trio observo que los alumnos los estaban mirando con caras atónitas.

Yakko: "¿Qué? Por sus miradas parecieran haber escuchado que Ben Affleck dejaría el bando de Batman"

Nathaniel: "OOhh ¿quiénes son ellos?" –pregunto asombrado.

Rosita: "Son muy adorables" –chillo de emoción.

Todos miraban con asombro a los hermanos Warner, bueno excepto Marinette ya que ella los había visto ayer en la panadería de sus padres. La señorita Bustier se aclaró un poco y se acercó a los hermanos.

Señorita Bustier: "Ahh… Uhm… disculpe niños… ¿cómo se llaman?" –dijo arrodillándose para estar a sus alturas.

Yakko: "Soy Yakko"

Wakko: "Soy Wakko"

Dot "Y yo soy la Princesa Angelina Condesa Louisa Francesca Bannaa Fanna Bo Besca Tercera. Pero puedes llamarme Dot" –dijo haciéndola parpadear a la maestra.

Chloe: "Y que son ustedes ¿perros, gatos o conejos?"

Ante que pudieran decir algo Yakko y Wakko saltaron donde Chloe mientras se sujetaban sobre ella.

Yakko/Wakko: "¡Holaaaa enfermera! –dijeron a unísono".

Dot: "Chicos" –dijo negando con la cabeza.

Chloe: "Bájense de mi" –dijo sacándola de ella.

Adrien: "Guau Nino, parecen unos chicos muy impulsivos" –le dijo.

Nino: "Sin dudar"

Mientras que los chicos miraban a los Hermanos Warner Dot observo a Adrien y sus ojos se volvieron a corazones mientras corría tras él para abrazarlo.

Dot: "Holaaaa enfermero" –dijo besándolo en la mejilla.

Marinette se quedó atónita tras ver la escena que hacia Dot y justo cuando iba a decir algo todo el lugar tembló haciendo que todos se salieran de sus asientos.

Señorita Bustier: "Mantengan la calma chicos, salgamos con cuidado" –dijo sacando a cada alumno.

Pero al salir todos corrieron desesperados sin darse cuenta de que pisaban al mareado conserje quien gemía de dolor gracias a las pisoteadas que recibió, al salir de las escuelas observaron una nueva Akumatizado, El caricaturista.

Marinette y Adrien salieron sin ser visto a los baños para transformarse.

Marinette: "Tikki es hora… ¡ **Tikki Mota**!" –grito al transformarse.

Adrien: "Es hora de la diversión… ¡ **Plaga, las garras**!" –grito al transformarse.

Ambos superhéroes salieron de la escuela para enfrentarse al nuevo adversario que se enfrentaría, El caricaturista tenía el poder de crear objectos de caricaturas con un lápiz y tinta y meterlos al mundo real haciendo que cobrara vida.

El caricaturista: "¡Esto es perfecto! Por fin mi mundo de caricatura se está volviendo realidad"

Ladybug: "¡No por mucho tiempo!" –grito quien estaba parada en el techo de una casa.

Chat Noir: "Las caricaturas antiguas ya son de épocas antiguas" –dijo apareciendo por sorpresa.

El caricaturista: "¿Ah sí? Pues juega con ellos" –dijo preparando su lápiz.

Dibujo un avión de la fuerza aérea quien tenía una metralleta que disparaba charco de tinta, Ladybug y Chat Noir corrieron evitando ser manchados por las tintas.

Ladybug: "Prepárate caricaturista"

Ella salto para darle un golpe, pero este dibujo un sarten gigante quien la hizo golpear mandándola al suelo. Chat Noir giro su bastón para golpearlo, pero un tentáculo de un pulpo le agarro por la cola mientras los giraba nadándolo al suelo.

Ladybug: "Ach, no podemos hacer nada mientras este creando cosas" –dijo recuperándose del impacto.

Chat Noir: "Necesitamos ayuda, ¿Rena Rouge?" –le pregunto.

Ladybug: "Creo que… ella debe estar ocupada" –dijo ocultando su verdadera identidad.

Chat Noir: "Bueno creo que lo detendré un poco" –dijo corriendo tras él.

El caricaturista dibujo una espada haciendo que luchara contra Chat Noir, este esquivo cada apuñalada que recibía de la espada haciéndolo imposible salvarse de esa hasta que el Yo-Yo de Ladybug lo detuvo mandándolo a otro lugar.

Ladybug: "Realmente necesitamos ayuda" –dijo mientras consideraba en ir donde el Maestro Fu.

El caricaturista los miraba con una sonrisa haciéndolos creer que ya tenía la victoria asegurada, Hawk Moth le dijo que obtuviera sus Miraculous y justamente iba a hacerlo hasta que su mirada se enfocó en un trio de hermanos.

Yakko: "Bueno, bueno, bueno, al parecer nos encontramos con Joey Drew. ¿Dónde está Bendy?" –dijo burlándose de él.

El caricaturista: "Ustedes no se metan en esto" –les gruño al trio.

Dot: "Y tu deja de molestar esta ciudad, además no tienes experiencia como para hacer un caricaturista".

Wakko: "Y además" –dijo estando en su espalda quien lo tomo por sorpresa –"Este traje que tienes es muy anticuado" –dijo sacando su mazo golpeándolo.

El caricaturista cayo en el piso mientras se recuperaba del golpe que recibió, Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron donde los hermanos Warner para ver si los podían ayudar.

Chat Noir: "Guau, que gran ataque pequeñín" –dijo sacudiendo la gorra de Wakko.

Wakko: "Jejeje eso no es nada"

Ladybug: "Saben, con su ayuda podríamos derrotar a este Akuma" –dijo mirando a Yakko.

Yakko ordeno a sus hermanos que vinieran haciendo un círculo entre ellos mientras conversaban, Ladybug se acercó un poco para oír lo que decían hasta que el trio salieron del círculo.

Yakko: "Muy bien ayudaremos, pero…" –dijo entregándoles unos papeles a Ladybug y Chat Noir -… lo haremos con música".

El caricaturista se levantó del lugar donde cayó mientras veía a los 2 superhéroes juntos con los hermanos Warner quienes estaban disfrazados de ellos, el caricaturista no entendía, pero no perdió el tiempo y saco su plumón de tinta para crear.

*Tema de Miraculous Ladybug*

Ladybug (Mente): **Durante el día soy Marinette**

 **Una chica normal, con una vida normal**

 **Pero en mi hay algo que nadie sabe**

 **¡Es mi secreto!**

 **Un día más, a la escuela voy**

 **Yo pienso en él, es tan genial**

 **Me mira a mí, no puede ser**

 **Pero en verdad no es a mí a quien ve.**

Al cantar esquivo los cañones del caricaturista quien iba tras él.

Ladybug/Dot: **Oh oh oh, me tiene girando ya**

 **Oh oh oh, Mis pies lejos del suelo están**

 **Oh oh oh, y al anochecer**

 **Me puedes observar.**

El caricaturista dibujo un bastón e intento golpearla con eso, pero Ladybug lo enrollo con su Yo-Yo arrebatándolo de us manos mientras que Dot le daba una pequeña bomba haciéndolo volar.

Chat Noir: **Un gato soy, relajado estoy**

 **Pero ella es todo en lo que pienso hoy**

 **Cuando cerca está, me siento genial**

 **Si caído estoy, me levantará.**

Chat Noir corrió tras él y alargo su bastón para no dejarlo caer y lo acerco para que lo mirara.

Chat Noir/Yakko/Wakko: **Oh oh oh! ¡Oh, no, no lo sabrás!**

 **¡Oh oh oh! Mi amor solo aumentará**

 **¡Oh oh oh! Y a su sonrisa ver**

 **La puedes observar.**

Ambos hermanos lo lanzaron desde arriba y Yakko corrió donde una casa y salió de una ventana mientras preparaba un mazo para golpearlo.

Todos: **¡Miraculous! Lo más genial**

 **A resolver lo que anda mal**

 **¡Miraculous! Nada mejor**

 **Es fuerte el poder de el amor**

 **¡Miraculous!**

Todos luchaban contra el caricaturista mientras que Ladybug activaba su amuleto encantado y lo detuvo sacando el Akuma de su lápiz.

Ya todo terminado ambos heroes chocaron sus puños y agradecían a los hermanos mientras se iban.

Yakko: "Saben, es curioso que esa heroína se parezca a la chica que vimos en la panadería" –dijo rascándose la barbilla.

Wakko: "No será… -dijo pensando.

Hermanos Warner: "¡Nah!" –negaron ante esa idea.

Dot: "No creen que deberíamos volver donde la enfermera y Rasqui"

Yakko: "Cierto, pero primero" –dijo sonriendo juntando sus manos mientras sacudía sus dedos.

 **Guarida de Hawk Moth**

Ahí Hawk Moth gruñía tras enterarse que su ultimo Akumatizado fue detenido por Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Hawk Moth: "Erg, mis planes otra vez fueron detenidos por Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero juro que algún día tendré sus Miracu…

De pronto vio un regalo debajo de él y miro hacia todos lados para ver si alguien estaba ahí, este lo levanto y vio que la caja tenia los mismos colores que lo caracterizaba y deslizo la cinta y descubrió que adentro tenia… una bomba marca ACME.

Hawk Moth: "Pero ¡¿qué?!"

 **¡POM!**

Tras la explosión Hawk Moth se destransformo en Gabriel Agreste quien tenía la ropa intacta debido a su traje y se desmayó por el impacto que recibió. En otro lado de la guarida Yakko, Wakko y Dot quien estaba protegidos por un muro gigante para no recibir el impacto observaron al villano desmayado.

Yakko: "Bueno eso le enseñara a no utilizar personas a realizar sus beneficios".

Sus hermanos asintieron mientras se retiraban de la guarida.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Espero que le haya gustado este crossover. Animaniacs y Batman es propiedad de Warner Bros., Miraculous Ladybug de Zag Heroes y Bendy and the ink machine es de themeatly games.**


End file.
